Many types of peripheral devices connect to a host computer system on which one or more applications execute. Those who manage deployment of peripheral devices, for instance a business entity that owns point-of-sale systems comprising host computer systems attached to barcode scanning peripheral devices, routinely face the need to manage their deployed peripheral devices. Peripheral devices connect to host computer system using a variety of wired and/or wireless communication interfaces. Some interface types, for instance those of the RS232 interface standard, have a limitation where only one RS232 interface can be exposed over the physical cable connection between the peripheral device and the host computer. This single interface is commonly owned by a Line of Business application on the host computer, which, in the example involving a barcode scanner peripheral device, typically performs data collection from the scanner. A problem arises when another utility or application on the host computer desires to manage the scanner over the existing interface. Such managing becomes challenging absent interference with normal scanner operation and performance expected by the Line of Business application. For instance, the Line of Business application would release the interface, freeing the interface so that another application, such as a management application, can assume exclusive use of the interface to communicate with the scanner, which can be impractical, problematic, and inefficient.